1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high resolution processing device and a high resolution processing method for improving resolution in a received signal received by a radar or other such target finder.
2. Background Information
The inverse filtering discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-311126 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of prior art that deals with improving resolution in a signal received by a radar or the like. This inverse filtering improves the resolution of a received signal by using a filter function produced from an antenna pattern to process a signal received by an antenna.